The Highest Point
by Dinokitty
Summary: Nico leads Percy to his secret spot, when they get there he starts to see something that worried him. Then he finds out what it is.


Ratings K+

Genre Hurt/Comfort

Words 4326 or 4K+

Language English

Status complete

_**The highest point**_

**AN: This was meant as a big brother/little brother not a pairing but if you want to see it like that it's fine Annabeth bashing as well, don't like then don't read.**

**Percy: Do I have to do the disclaiming? Why don't you make Nico do it?**

**Moon: Because Nico is sleeping**

**Percy: what about Annabeth or Thalia?**

**Moon: Thalia isn't even here and Annabeth doesn't want to**

**Percy: Fine Moon does not own anything, PJO included because Rick Riordan does, except the plot.**

Percy's Pov.

"Where are you dragging me now, Neeks?" laughing a little at Nico's new nickname, courtesy of me. "What's so important that you wake me up at six in the morning and shadow travel with me to, um Colorado?"

"Yes this is Colorado, and I brought you here because I wanted to show you something," Nico replied still dragging me forwards and out of the town we had appeared in.

I wasn't really paying attention to the scenery until we were standing right in front of a huge rock formation. You know those weird hills in Mario games? Well imagine one of those, like ten times bigger, grey rather than that orangy color, and covered in dark green moss with giant rock platform things pushing out from the sides. "Ok," I said confused. "Why are we here and how did you discover this place?"

"I'll tell you everything when we get to the top."

"Wait! We're climbing to the top of this!?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nico I don't want to die right now," I said starting to freak out. If I get that high in the air Zeus would defiantly blast me. "Plus I have no experience what so ever in rock climbing."

"Perc, I've sort of done it and Zeus would have blasted me too. Plus it's not that hard to rock climb…I think," Nico said exasperatedly while pulling a two coils of rope out of… Leo's tool belt…wait what why would Leo lend his magic tool belt to anyone. Hhhmmm I'll have to ask about it later "Anyways I wanted to show you this place so if my father or any of the other Olympians want me you can show them."

"What do you mean you think," I said watching Nico twist the coil of rope around his waist before hooking it on to something or another.

"Perc, please don't freak out but I haven't actually climbed up this thing, though I do know how rock climb," I open my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "And no I can't shadow travel us up to the top. For some reason it's really hard and I get really tired afterwards. I think it's because it's in part of Zeus' domain, so if I tried I probably won't have enough energy to bring you back down."

With that I started calming down, what he said did make senses. I took the other coil of rope from Nico before repeating what he had done, hooking it on a different hook. I pulled on it making sure it was set before bracing my foot on the rock in from on me. I started climbing slowly making sure not to let my grip loosen on the rope. Gods this was crazy, and a son of Poseidon AND Hades heading into the air. Why in the air of all places.

"The only reason I picked this place was because no one would ever think of looking here for me, least of all my father," Nico explained reading my mind. "I had to find a safe place to shadow travel to if I get in trouble."

"Ok. But why are you showing me this place then?" I asked confused if he wanted to be alone why would he show this place to me. And didn't he think I would betray this place to someone else. Whenever I saw him he always acted like that, did he really trust me that much? That thought alone made me bubbling with happiness, ('cause we all know that Nico has trust issues) I mean Nico trusting me after I got Bianca killed. With that thought I my bubbles immediately popped. I continued climbing focusing on the grueling task; we had plenty left to climb.

Nico finally stopped on an out jutting rock, flopping on the ground exhausted. "Gods, that was harder than I thought it would be," Nico exclaimed tiredly. "But at least when we get to the top I can hook up the thingy that Leo designed for moving things."

"What 'thingy' are you talking about? I haven't seen Leo working on anything, he's been locked up in bunker 9," I asked curiously before flopping beside him. "Oh and how did you get Leo's magic tool belt. I've never seen him without it. Ever"

"Yeah, well I kind of had Travis and Conner steal it," he said sheepishly before hastily adding, "I'll give it back afterwards. I just need did it for this." I nodded before noticing how dark it was getting. Frowning I told him my concern, "Nico it's getting dark, how much farther do you think there's left for us to climb?"

"Looks like a good 'nother third or more left to go," Nico said copying my frown. "Plus no other rocks that jut out like this. We'd be better staying here for the night."

I nodded my head when I heard this; I was expecting as much. Judging by the look on his face he didn't have much juice left in him and I didn't want to have to carry him. I looked back at Nico; he'd lay down on the ground his aviator's jacket wrapped around him. I smiled still happy he finally trusted me before lying next to him. I could feel the breeze, jeez it was cold up here,_ Ugh why couldn't I have thought to bring a bigger sweatshirt_ I thought _oh yeah Nico dragged me out of my cabin with no warning. Ugh again. _"Percy, you cold?" Nico's voice dragged me out of my thoughts. I sat up and nodded. "Yeah, Nico but I'm fine you sleep. I'll take first watch."

"Watch for what, Perc. We're completely alone, no one could get us," Nico said confused.

"Yeah no human but with monsters you never know," I said leaning against the rock. "Plus we have two awesome and powerful demigods. Both who are children of the big three and are out of their element."

"Fine but you have to wake me up at midnight, even you can't go without sleep," Nico said nodding before crawling towards me, wow Nico was crawling he must have been tired, he lay down his head in my lap. I gently ran my finger through his hair as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed down. _Gods I'm tired maybe I could sleep for a few minutes then wake back up _I thought before shaking my head, what I'd said before was true; monsters were likely to come searching for us.

I looked up at the moon; it was midnight. I was supposed to wake Nico up and I probably should but he looked peaceful for once, he didn't look angry or sad or annoyed (I saw that emotion the most) he looked almost happy. I decided to push down my exhaustion and let him sleep. I took off my sweatshirt and covered Nico, who had begun to shiver, with it.

Nico's Pov.

I woke up with something covering me and something soft under my head. I turned over to see Percy still wake with only his black 'Panic! At the Disco' T-shirt on and my head on his lap and the Apollo creeping into the sky. Wait how'd I end up here? Then I remembered what had happened last night, I was so exhausted I'd climbed on to Percy's lap before drifting to sleep. "Good morning Nico, you sleep well?" Percy asked, tiredness seeping into his voice. Wait, tiredness in his voice, the sun coming up… Percy didn't wake me up last night!

"Percy, why didn't you wake me up like I told you?" I asked a little shocked, I mean Percy knew I didn't like sleeping for too long, I usually had nightmares (he didn't know that)… wait again I didn't have any nightmare last night. That thought made me forget about being annoyed with him but confused me instead I wonder how Percy could so easily push way the night mare that had plagued me for the last month? I was so lost in thought I nearly missed his next soft words, "You looked so peaceful last night. I didn't want to disrupt the first peaceful sleep you've had in weeks."

That made me do a double take, how could he have known about the nightmares. "How did you know about the nightmares?" I asked suspiciously, what people have betrayed me before. "I've never told anyone about them before."

"Nico I'll tell you when we get to the top. I really want to get to there before I fall asleep," Percy said his face seemed a thousand years older. Something had happened last night. I was determined to find out event if I had to pry it out from him. I nodded and refastened my rope to the hook and started climbing, Percy by my side.

I looked over at him something was really wrong; the usually optimistic Percy was silent and solemn. I face the top again; we were only a couple yards away from our goal. Percy was the first one to the top and busied himself with unhooking himself from the rope. I started to unhook myself, even if I wasn't at the top yet I was confident I would make it. Big mistake, as I was reaching for another handhold my foot slipped. My only thought as I started to fall was AAAAGGGHHH. In less than two minutes I would become a splat mark on the ground… if not for Percy who grabbed my hand. My other hand grabbed his for dear life. If I slipped, SPLAT two more bloody marks on the ground, that's all Percy and I would be. I didn't slip thank all the gods, Roman and Greek, Percy managed to pull me up on top of him. He was breathless, I looked at him knowing that would be only time I could get a good look. His eyes were full with sadness, there were dark bags beneath them and his breathing was ragged, like I'd said before something was wrong.

"Perc, what's wrong? You seem off. What happened to the optimistic person I know," I asked climbing off of him (smiling at Percy as he pouted). "Nothing's wrong, why would you say anything would be wrong," he said calmly (though I could still here the slight tension in his voice) before adding in a soft voice, "Nico, I'm not always optimistic, some people just don't look for it."

_What did that mean? How could Percy be anything but optimistic, he's got a girlfriend, a loving mother, friends, fame and glory. Everything I always wanted as a kid_ I thought more confused than before. _And what does 'some people don't look for it' mean? _"Nico can we not talk about it right now?" He asked his eyes begging. I know I'd usually give in just from how sad he looked but right now I had to solve this.

"No, Percy, I'm sorry but I need to know why you've so down for the last month," now that I thought about it Percy had been down a lot lately not talking to anyone except me or Grover, barely sleeping (that's where the dark bags under his eyes came from), snapping at anyone near him, and training constantly. I guess he was right; I haven't been looking closely at him. "You'll only talk to me and Grover, you barely sleep or eat and you snap at everyone. Perc, I'm only worried about you (sorry about OOCness)."

Percy sighed, "I don't want to talk about it, but you'll probably get Thall's into this and force me to tell you any ways…" Percy bit his lip while I waited in baited suspension. "Paul broke up with my mom two months ago and she starting to think it's my fault. She yells at me all the time now saying that I'm useless I am and how I should just die on the spot. Worst of all she sometimes asks me why the Gods don't kill me now."

"Wow, now that's a revelation, why didn't you ever tell Annabeth about this?" I was really regretting asking those question now, how could Percy's super nice could and awesome mom blame him for something that was out of his control? "I haven't told Annabeth because right when I was about to she broke up with me saying I wasn't good enough for her."

I looked closely at Percy and saw all the barely suppressed tears. What he was going through would have broken anyone. And yet Percy pulled through it all. I went over to where he sat before laying my hand on his shoulder; I was worried about what he was going to do next. I didn't want to scare him off because if I did he would never open up again. "I didn't want to do anything at all after that but managed to pull myself together before anyone began to suspect anything. I started to train day and night to try and prove that I was worth something, I that I could do something without your help. I didn't stop unless I was forced to and I only talked to those who wouldn't really notice the difference, you because you were always busy trying to escape your dad and Grover because he swore he would never tell anyone unless I said it was okay."

I looked at him soaking in what he had told me. "You could have told me," whispered shocked, Grover must have been the only one else who had known, no one else noticed before. "No I couldn't have you would have tried to stop me," Percy said shaking his head sadly. "You would have told the other and I would never have been able to get you to swear never to tell anyone."

I nodded it was true nothing would make in swear on the river Styx. Not matter what; I valued my freedom too highly. I looked back at him, if he rarely slept now would be the best time for him to. "Perc, you should sleep now, it's not like you can train and I'm the only one who's here." I said before whispering, "I promise I'll protect you tonight," in his ear. He nodded now showing how tired he really was. Then lay on his side, sowing his breathing until it was even. When I was sure he was asleep I pulled his head on to my lap, running my hand through his hair.

Percy's Pov.

I raced through the forest I had heard I scream, Nico had gone into the forest three hours ago and I had gotten worried. "Nico! Where are you?!" I cried franticly, he had to be somewhere here. "Nico please answer me, little brother where are you!"

I ran breaking through the foliage not feeling the stinging cuts I was getting. I heard a moan come from my right; I switched the direction I was going in. Now fallowing the moans that were growing softer, something wasn't right. With that thought I went event faster, ignoring my legs protests, when I finally got to the clearing what I saw took what little breath I had left way.

In the middle of the clearing Nico lay on the ground covered in his own blood. There was a gash in his left leg, cut and bruises, and a deep gouge across his chest, from his stomach to his shoulder. "Nico!" I cried shocked about how badly he had gotten hurt. I rushed over to him before kneeling and starting with first aid. "Nico, please tell me you're okay?"  
>"OKAY! HOW CAN I BE OKAY IF YOU LEFT ME HERE TO DIE!" Nico yelled at me his eyes filled with unbridled hatred. "FRIST YOU LEFT MY SISTER TO DIE NOW YOUR FINSHING ME OFF! WHAT ANNABETH AND YOUR MOM SAID WAS TRUE; YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ALIVE! AND YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER YOUR JUST SOMEONE WHO KILLS PEOPLE FOR FUN LIKE KRONOS"<br>I stopped in my tracks, Nico had confirmed what I had thought all along; _I WAS worthless, I WAS a waste of space, the gods SHOULD kill me or maybe I could save them the trouble. _(AN: just so you know this is his dream/nightmare plus his subconscious at the end in italics

Nico's Pov.

I woke up to next to me on his side, his eyes were still closed but tears slipped out every once in a while leaving streaks behind. I ran my hand through Percy's hair waiting for him to wake, but thing started to get worse. By the time I got Percy up I had a gash on my arm from him scratching me with his nails. Jeezz he needs to cut his nails, I turned away from my bleeding arm to Per-cy?

Percy was standing on the edge of the cliff, he looked ready to jump. Aright I'll admit I panicked a bit, but wouldn't you if your best friend (my only friend) was about to kill themselves. "Percy, what are you doing?!" the panic in me rising a few feet when I saw the dead look his eyes. I shuttered at them, and trust me there are very few things that scare me; he looked like he had already jumped.

"I'm sorry, little brother," Percy murmured in hoarse voice. "I will leave for you" What! What was Percy talking about? Why would Percy jump for me, didn't he know that I needed him!? Didn't he know l loved him; he was the closest thing I had, had since Bianca. "Percy, why would you think I wanted you to jump!? You're the one who loves me, the first one to welcome me, the only one who care," I yelled though by the end I was barley whispering. You could hear a pin drop but Percy turned back to me, thank the gods, "You don't want me to jump," that's when I saw it. His eyes weren't dead they were filled with pain and self-loathing, Percy hated himself. "You don't want me to jump but there is little to nothing left for me to live for."

I had no clue what he was talking about, he had his mother, his girl- oh yeah, and those two practically abandoned him. I would get them back soon but I had to deal with this first. "Percy, you have camp and your future to live for. You could have an amazing live but you'll never know if you end yours now. Say with me and find out."

Percy looked at me his eyes still filled with despair but now there was a little light too. He walked over to me, then wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I don't go around hugging people and people don't hug me (they usually know better, or value their lives) so it was a little awkward until I put my arms around him. "Percy, we should go back to camp. It's been close to three days, everyone must be worried by now."

I released my hold on him as he did the same, though I kept an arm slung over his shoulder. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my cabin feeling the pull on my gut as the light around us disappeared only to be replaced by darkness. But as soon as it was there it was gone and we were back in camp inside of the Hade's cabin. Percy was looking better than before, the tears were gone and the light was back in his eyes. He was standing by my side with a determined look in his eyes; they looked like the ocean before a storm dark and calm. Uh- oh, whoever that's for better look out (I don't feel that bad), when Percy's eyes are like that he's either really pissed or just daydreaming, I was betting on the first. "Perc, it's time to get revenge on Annabeth," I said smirking before dragging him towards the Hermes's cabin. Conner and Travis would know what to do; those two always have plans for revenge. "Please don't tell them why," those five words where merely whispers so I had to strain my ears to hear them, but when I did they did no more than confuse me. "Perc, why shouldn't I tell them, if they're going to help us they have a right to know why."

"Fine but they must swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone until you or I say they can," now Percy's voice was stronger, but I could still hear something else. Something was still up… then it dawned on me, could Percy still love Annabeth even after what she had said? I decided to ignore it for then, it was the least of me concerns. Right now I had an Annabeth to prank and two pranksters to watch so they wouldn't go overbroad.

We entered the not-as-cramped-as-before cabin to find Conner (or Travis) sitting on a bean-bag chair, a bowl of ice cream on his lap, "Hey Nico, Perc, what bring you to the Hermes cabin. Anyone you want me and Travis to prank or get revenge on?" I studied him before reassuring myself it was Conner. Then said, "Listen, I need a prank from you guys but no one can find out. And you have to swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone why until we tell you, you can." Conner nodded his head before calling Travis in. Then I told them my plan, Percy listening intently.

Conner's Pov. (AN: big shocker right?)

Wow. Just wow, never knew that Nico could be so… so evil. Well, that's what happens when you spend so much time in the underworld, you learn new torcher plans. I got to get Nico to take me some time, bring me to the fields of punishment… and Elysium. Hopefully Hade's won't mind.

Anyways Conner was setting up while I was left to get Annabeth in the position we had all agreed on, Right under the big oak tree next to the Aphrodite's cabin. "Come on Annabeth, I've got this huge surprise for you," I said luring her in to the trap that she didn't see. "I swear, I thought I saw Percy and Nico there. I think they were talking about someone Percy was into now."

She looked pretty interested… or maybe jealous. Jealous, got that Percy was over her, at least that's what Nico said she would be, "Okay, Conner bring me to them." She commanded, I now understand why Athena is a war god as well as one of wisdom. "Drew, would want some new gossip." Wow, thought Annabeth hated Drew and her gossipers, boy she's changed. "Yeah, come on," I said forcing a smile, wow first time I had to do that. "Fallow me."

I led a growling and… smirking (?) Annabeth to oak, I looked up into the foliage to see Nico with a bucket in his lap giving me a-thumbs up, that was the signal. I should start hearing Percy and Travis, "Yeah and way his eyes," wait, a guy. Hhhmmm not part of the plan, but whatever, "-his eyes shine or his rare smiles. Whenever I see one of those I-I just feel as though it's just for me."

"What!" Annabeth whisper screamed into my ear, thank the gods we were still out of ear-shot. "Percy's in love with someone already!"

I was just as shock, I mean I knew he would say something like that but the way he did made me think he meant it, no matter who it was. "I know what a shocker, never expected him to like a guy." "I don't care if it's a guy," Annabeth said waving dismissively before continuing in a more fuming voice. "-but how could he be over me so fast? I mean I'm really amazing and the only reason he defeated the titans, plus it was my battle plan that let him put Ghea."

Annabeth was acting like a real jerk, so unlike her. I slapped my hand over her mouth; I didn't want to get caught. I wanted to know who seaweed brains liked. I dragged her into the tree yanking the rope from Nico, who had a confused look on his face. I tied Annabeth to the tree my hand still covering her mouth before reaching for the duct tape that hung from my waste and covered her mouth and ears, don't need her hearing any important secrets. I made sure to explain why, "I need you to shut-up so I can find out who Percy loves, and you're bound to give us way. Don't' even ask about Nico later."

I jumped lightly on to the same branch as Nico positioning myself so I could hear, "Travis, I think I'm in love with… Nico (AN: sorry turned into a slash)."…. WHAT THE HADES… PERCY"S IN LOVE NICO! I turned to see Nico reaction to Percy's revelation to find sleeping Nico. He was sleeping through the whole revelation! I would have to wake him up and tell him, wait he wouldn't believe me; he'd shrug it off as a prank. I would still convince him, no matter what. And I have the perfect partner in crime to help me.

**Link to a great picture that really fits this len4iik****. I would really appreciate so reviews.**


End file.
